Secrets
by DizCraziiPnaii
Summary: Yumi is clueless on whats going on. No ones telling her anything,and she has a feeling that her friends are hiding something from her, especially Ulrich. Whats going on? And how is Yumi going to deal with it. USED TO BE FlipMyMood
1. Okay?

**This is my first fanfic, so pls don't hate me if its bad.**

* * *

" " talking

' ' thinking

** Secrets**

**Chapter 1: Okay…?**

It was a normal day at Kadic High, and Yumi went to the bench where she and her friends always meet. When she got there, no one was there to be found. So she decided to wait for them to come. Five minutes later, Odd and Jeremy came.

Yumi: "hey guys"

Odd: "O hey Yumi" when he said that it sounded as if he was shocked to see her.

Jeremy: "hey."

Yumi: "Where's Ulrich?"

Odd: "Uh…he…uh…went…to…do something, right Jeremy?"

Jeremy: "Uh…yeah…right…he did!" 'Aw man that sounded fake!'

Yumi eyed them suspiciously. "Okay….?" Yumi said.

"I'm hungry, lets go to lunch!" Odd said changing the subject. "Odd, you're always hungry!" Jeremy exclaimed getting the hint.

Just then Aelita came running towards them. ( Aelita sleeps at the dorms).

"Hey Aelita, where have you been?" Yumi asked. "I was…uh…um…" then Jeremy cut her off, "she was helping me program my computer, right Aelita?" he was then staring at her telling her to go along with i . "Oh yes, of course, well, Jeremy I'm finished with it." Aelita said smiling hoping that Yumi didn't catch the nervousness in her voice, knowing that they were hiding something from Yumi, and hoping that she didn't suspect anything.

Unfortunately for them, Yumi caught it and was already suspecting that they were hiding something from her.

* * *

**okay, so wat do u think? Pls review, I noe I made a mistake sumwhere! And I just hope its good, well tell me wat think, Thanx!**


	2. Questions

**Sorry if its messy, I just figure out how to organize it. And sorry If a spelled Jeremy's name wrong, I had to spell it that way.**

Secrets

Chapter 2: Questions

They were at lunch, and they already sat down and started to eat. Then Ulrich came, he then whispered something in Jeremy's ear. Jeremy nodded and said to the others, "I have to go, Ulrich wants me to help him with his project." They all responded," Okay."

Yumi: "Hey Ulrich!" "What are you doing?"

Ulrich responded nervously, "Oh Hey Yumi, Oh, I'm just doing this project." "Okay….what kind of project?" Yumi said.

Ulrich then said rather quickly, "Oh just this project," "Uh, well Jeremy, lets go."

Then Ulrich and Jeremy hurried off.

Yumi was then just sitting there stunned wondering what just happened. _'Oh my gosh! He just blew me off! What IS he doing? Does he hate me of something? Is he avoiding me? I bet the others know, I had feeling that they're hiding something from me. Maybe I should ask them.' (sigh) 'No, maybe I shouldn't cause then they're going to say its nothing, and I should just calm done or something.' (sigh) 'I hope its nothing bad.'_

With Ulrich and Jeremy- on there way to Ulrich (and Odd's) dorm

Ulrich's thoughts. _'Man that was close! I hope Yumi's not mad that I blew her off like that.'_

Ulrich: "Jeremy, do you think Yumi's mad right now?"

Jeremy: "Why do you think she's mad?"

Ulrich: "Well, I just blew her off, you know, and she's probably mad that I just left her like that."

Jeremy: "I don't think she's mad Ulrich." "But I do believe that she's suspecting us, well, mainly you."

Ulrich: "What do you mean?" He said rather nervously.

Jeremy: "Well, today when we met up with her, we sorta gave it away…"

Ulrich: "WHAT! YOU TOLD HER!"

Jeremy: "OH NO! NO!" Waving his hands. "It was just that, well, we kinda made it really obvious that we're keeping a secret."

Ulrich: "Let's just hope she doesn't find out."

They Reach The Dorm

They walk in the room.

Jeremy: "So what do you need help on?"

Ulrich: "Well…"

Jeremy: "Well?"

Ulrich: Well, I don't know don't know how to ask Yumi out on the date." He said rather glumly.

Jeremy: "well, I don't know much about that, why did u ask me?"

Ulrich: "Since you already have asked Aelita on a date before…well, I was wondering you can give some pointers."

Jeremy: "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't ask her…its just became a date

xXxFLASHBACKxXx

It was after school and Jeremy was walking around with Aelita the campus.

Jeremy: "So Aelita, how's your time on Earth been?"

Aelita: "The time here on Earth has been wonderful." She then twirled around and then stopped to keep walking.

Jeremy: "Glad that you're happy, I wouldn't make it another way." He blushes.

Aelita: "Thank you!" She then jumps up and starts to hug him.

After the hug

Jeremy: "Well, its getting dark we should be heading back to our rooms,"

Aelita: "Okay."

On their wat to the dorms

Jeremy: "So…I was, uh, well…" He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I can take you to the movies tomorrow.

Aelita: "What are movies?"

Jeremy: "It's a place where you wat a moving picture, or people acting, on a huge screen."

They reach Aelita's Dorm

Aelita: "Oh, then, I would love to go to the movies with you."

Jeremy:" Alright…then I'll pick you up at six pm tomorrow?

Aelita: "Yes, that would be lovely." "Um…Jeremy, does this mean we are going out on a date?"  
Jeremy: "Well, uh" Blushes "I guess we are Aelita."

Aelita: "Thank you for today Jeremy."

Jeremy: "Your welcome Aelita, you know I'll do anything for you."

Aelita: "Thank you Jeremy, I'll see you tomorrow." But before he could respond, Aelita kisses him on the cheek. Jeremy starts to blush.

Jeremy: "Uh, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aelita: "Good night Jeremy."

Jeremy: "Good night Aelita."

Aelita closes the door and Jeremy jumps up, and whoops out, "YEAH!" pumping his fist in the air. Then he calms down, and started to walk just like nothing has happened. But you can tell something did happen, because there was a big smile on his face.

xXxEnd of FLASHBACKxXx

Ulrich was sitting down on his bed, with his elbow on his knees and his head in his hands. While Jeremy was sitting down at the desk chair thinking of how to help his friend.

Ulrich: "Aw Man! What am I going to do!"

Jeremy: "Well, we can ask Odd, you know, he pretty much already dated all the girls in out grade."

Ulrich: "Okay, I guess we can ask him."

Jeremy: "Okay, I'll call him."

So Jeremy got his cell phone out, and pressed the speed dial number for Odd, which was 3.

BRING!

Odd hears his phone, and answers it, "Ello?" his voice was muffled for he was eating.

Jeremy: "Odd, get over to yours and Ulrich's dorm now!"

Odd swallows. "Why?"

Jeremy: "Just get over here!"

Odd: "I can't!"

Jeremy: "Why not!

Odd: "Must…eat…PUDDING!" at the same time he was saying that, he was putting spoonfuls of pudding in his mouth. Jeremy hangs up. "We need to get Odd."

Ulrich: "Oh alright."

So they got to the lunch room to get Odd. When they got there, they both grab one of Odd's arms, and started to walk out to the dorm. "NO, THE PUDDING!" yelled Odd. Then they get out of the cafeteria, and you can hear the muffled cries of Odd wanting his beloved pudding.

(Tears T-T…kidding!)

With The Girls

"Okay…?" "What was that all about?" Yumi said.

Aelita: "I have no idea." Actually she had a hunch of what's going on but couldn't tell Yumi or else it will give the secret away.

With the boys

Jeremy and Ulrich were on their way back to the dorm; with them was odd, which they were dragging along. Which they really were dragging. "Aw mad, I wanted to finish my pudding!" exclaimed Odd who was pouting (a/n: to guys pout?)

Ulrich: "Odd how many cups of pudding did you already have?"

Odd: "Well, that was my last one."

Jeremy: "And what number was that?"

Odd: "Uh, number six?" shrugging.

Ulrich: "How can you eat SO much and not be fat?"

Jeremy: "Well, Odd, you're still not going to finish that pudding."

Odd: "Why not? MUST EAT PUDDING!" Then he started to struggle to get out of their clutches.

Ulrich: "You're not going anywhere."

Jeremy: "Anyways, Yumi and Aelita might have thrown it away by now."

Odd: "Aw and I was getting really into it!"

Jeremy: "And besides we need your help."

Odd: "Wow, that's a shocker." He was then proud of himself that they need his help.

Ulrich: "Seriously odd, I need help."

They let go of Odd and they kept walking to the dorm.

They reach the dorm

"So…what do you need help with?" Odd said while they entered his and Ulrich's dorm.

Ulrich: "Well…" Closing the door. "I don't know how to ask Yumi on a date."

"Well, you have come to the right man!" exclaimed Odd.

Ulrich: "So what should I do…"


	3. The Plan

**Secrets**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

"So what should I do?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Well, first you have to figure out what to day to her," Odd explained, "that way you won't mess up."

"Wow Odd, you're actually good at something." Jeremy exclaimed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Odd said suspiciously.

Ulrich coughs- cough, cough, cough. **_(A/n: don't know how to write that down)_**

"Uh…oh nothing," Jeremy started to say, "just saying that you can actually be good at this."

"Hmmm…." Odd stated.

"Ahem! Back to my situation…so what should I say to Yumi?" Ulrich said a bit worried.

"Well, what you can do is, you can start off with a joke, then try to get her to stay with you by keeping her laughing," Odd started to explain, "then you ask her to go eat with you, then you make her laugh some more." "And then ask her on a date." Odd then finished proudly.

"Odd, that's what you would do." Jeremy said. "I agree." Ulrich added.

"Well sorry, don't hate me cause you ain't me!" Odd then said back at them.

"ODD!" Jeremy and Ulrich said in unison **_(is that the right word?)_**

"Okay, okay, I just had to say that." Odd exclaimed happily, but then say his best friends faces and got serious.

"Now, back to my problem," Ulrich said sounding annoyed, "what should I say to Yumi!"

"Ulrich calm down!" Jeremy said to Ulrich.

"How am I supposed to calm down, if no one even cares of what I'm going to say to Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"We do care." Jeremy started to explain, "But I don't know about 'don't hate me cause you ain't me' over here." Jeremy said pointing to Odd.

"Odd, you're great help!" Ulrich exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Odd said happily, not knowing Ulrich didn't actually mean it. Ulrich then shook his head in disappointment. "Hold on! You didn't mean it, did you?" Odd said finally noticing. Ulrich shook his head no.

"Well Odd you're not much help right now since you wouldn't help Ulrich." Jeremy then said.

"I'm helping him!" Odd snapped.

"Yeah right, you barely gave me any advice Odd!" Ulrich exclaimed, "How am I going to ask Yumi on a date if no one would help me!" He then sighed and sat glumly on his bed.

"Ok here's the plan, Odd, stop changing the subject and help Ulrich, and Ulrich calm down." Jeremy started to say.

"And what would you do Einstein?" Odd said crossing his arms.

"I…would try and help Ulrich as much as I can." Jeremy responded.

"Ok guys, since you said you're going to help, now help me." Ulrich exclaimed now impatient.

"Okay okay, shesh, be patient Ulrich." Odd said.

"How am I supposed to be patient if you won't atleast help me!" Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich, stop yelling, arguing won't solve this." Jeremy said sternly.

"Alright, it's just that, I have no idea what to say to Yumi and I have no clue how to start it." Ulrich said sadly.

"Okay, this is how you'll start it," Odd started to explain, "You meet up with Yumi while she's by herself, so you can talk to her more freely." "You start a friendly conversation with her, not even giving a hint about a date."

"Okay, but.." Ulrich started to say but then got cut of my Odd.

"Hold on, you act just like you always do, and act smooth, so she won't suspect anything." "Then you mention something about going somewhere and ask her to go with you." "Thus…making it a date, without really asking her." Odd then finished.

"Odd, that's brilliant!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I didn't know you can plan something this good Odd." Jeremy said.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises!" Odd responded.

Then Jeremy said very softly, "you got that right."

"You said something there Jeremy." Odd asked.

"Oh, nothing Odd, just nothing." Jeremy said.

"Okay," Odd said not really caring what he said.

"Okay, that would really work, except for one thing." Ulrich then said.

"Now what would that be?" Odd asked.

"Maybe, the fact that I don't know where to bring Yumi." Ulrich exclaimed unhappily.

"Hmm, lets think then." Odd said, "Where would be a good place to take Yumi?" They all started walking around the room thinking. And at one point almost ran into each other. Then Jeremy thought of something.

"How about that new ice cream parlor that just opened?" He suggested.

"That's perfect!" Ulrich exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" They all said as they high-five each other.

* * *

The Next Day 

Ulrich went to the bench where he and his friends sat, and found everybody there. Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy were sitting, while Odd was standing with one foot on the bench.

"Hey guys, hey Yumi." Ulrich said nervously.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd said, then whispered to him, "Smooth, remember smooth."

"Yeah, uh right." Ulrich said. Odd gave him a thumbs-up, and he responded with a nod.

"So Yumi…" Ulrich started to say.

"Oh hey guys I'm hungry, I'll just head to the cafeteria." Odd said cutting Ulrich off. Then, ran off to eat.

"Odd and food, they're inseperatable. **_(Is that the right word?)_** ." Ulrich said laughing.

"Aelita, I have been working on the program on my computer, I was wondering if you can see it." Jeremy then said.

"Oh ok Jeremy! I can't wait to see how much you have done so far." Aelita exclaimed.

"Uh thanks Aelita. Jeremy said. "Well guys, we have to go."

"Okay you two, have fun!" Yumi called to them. "Those two are just a perfect for each other, don't you think Ulrich?" She asked. Ulrich was staring at her, and then caught himself.

"Oh yeah, they are." Ulrich said quickly.

"Why don't you sit down Ulrich?" Patting the bench.

"Okay I guess." He responded. _Man! I can't believe I was staring at her! I hope she didn't notice._ So Yumi, like I was about to say…" He was saying but was cut off by an ear piercing high-pitched annoying voice.

"Oh Ulrich dear! Would you out with me?" Sissy asked him, also who was making her little cute irresistible face. This, to him, was cross between a donkey and just something…scary…and just plain ugly.

Yumi glared at her.

"Sissy one, I'm not your 'Ulrich dear', and two, I would never EVER go out with you even if you were the last girl alive!" "So go fly a kite or something and just leave me alone!" Ulrich exclaimed loudly, making others nearby laugh.

Then Sissy went away with a 'humph!'

"That showed her." Yumi said.

"Yeah for today, watch tomorrow she's going to come back and do this all over again. When will she ever take a hint and leave!" Ulrich exclaimed. **_(A/n: and seriously she just wouldn't take a hint and leave!) _**Yumi started to laugh.

"Sometimes, I just think she doesn't have a brain, because I tell her everyday to leave me alone. But she comes back anyway."

"Do you think we should help her?" Yumi asked. "But then again…"

"Nah!" They both said in unison. They started to laugh. Then they looked over to each other, and they locked eyes.

They look away, and they both started to turn red.

"So…Ulrich started to say but ended up with nothing.

"Uh…yeah…that was funny." Yumi said chuckling a little.

Then there was an awkward silence between the two. Yumi was looking at her lap, while her hands were in front of her clasped together. Ulrich was looking every but the direction where Yumi was.

Meanwhile from afar

Odd just came out of the cafeteria finished of what he calls is a 'snack'. Then he notices William walking over to the bench where Ulrich and Yumi were having their awkward silence at. "OH no!" Odd said to himself. So then Odd started to run to William, only having one plan to try and stop him.

Before William could say hi to Yumi, Odd comes and "accidentally" pushes/funs over William. In the process of doing that, William falls down and runs into, more like smashes into the tree. **_(A/n: yeah!)_** Making him dizzy and goes unconscious. **_(A/n: Alright!)_**

"And that was personal." Odd exclaimed before running off. Fortunately, Yumi and Ulrich were facing the opposite direction, so they couldn't see it.

Back with Yumi and Ulrich

They hear a thud behind them.

"What was that?" Yumi asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'll check." Ulrich said. He then looks back, and sees William on the ground and Odd running off. What Ulrich was thinking at that time, _haha!_

"It's nothing Yumi." Ulrich said reassuringly.

"Okay." Yumi said not really caring what just happened.

They had another awkward silence. Then Ulrich broke it.

"So Yumi…"

Sorry to leave you hanging like that…

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you liked this chapter. And I hope you are all William haters cause he seriously deserved that, like for reals. Well pls review of what you think. Thanx! 


	4. Just Plain Odd

**Secrets**

Chapter 4: Just Plain Odd

Ulrich POV

We heard a thud behind us, so I turned around to see what it was. When I looked back I saw the jerk William(jackass) on the ground and Odd running away. I only had one thing on my mind to what happened…William (ugh!) was coming toward us, so Odd saw him. Odd, I guess, pushed him and he smashed into the tree. This to me is hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! **_(this was him laughing in his mind). _**Way to go Odd! So then he told Yumi, "It was nothing."

"okay" she replied. Wow, she actually bought it. That's good. I didn't know what else to say so I stayed quiet. We had yet another awkward silence. I tried to ask her again.

"So Yumi…"

Yumi POV

We heard a thud behind us, so Ulrich turned around to see what It was. He turned around and then said, "It was nothing." I answered back, "Okay." I don't really care what happened, it might have been a guy who ran into a tree or something cause another guy pushed him. It might not be that important; besides, the person might have been a jerk, like William. Man I hope William does run into a tree sometime, man he can be such a asshole. And then yet again, we had another awkward silence. I just couldn't find anything else to say so I just stayed quiet. Then he spoke up.

Normal POV

"So Yumi," Ulrich started but got interrupted by a drop of water land on his face. "It's starting to rain." Ulrich said instead.

"Well, I guess I have to go Ulrich." Yumi said, "Bye, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, I guess."

It started to rain harder, but he didn't care. Yumi already ran off to her house trying not to get wet. Ulrich wasn't even trying to run. He was walking back to his dorm with his head down. The rain started to pour but he just kept going, getting soaked.

Then a crack of thunder boomed loudly.

He quickened his pace just so he wouldn't get hit by lightning. **_(I don't know if that could really happen, I just don't know what to put.)_**

He gets to his dorm drenched in rain. **_(What else could he be drenched in? duh!)_**. "So how did it go?" His roommate said.

"How do you thing it went Odd?" Ulrich snapped at him.

"Well to see you soaked and the long face…well…I don't think it went very well."

"You think? That's new."

"Hey that's not nice." He said frowning. "But anyways, what happened?"

"I tried to talk to Yumi then Sissy…ugh **_(UGH! Lol)_** came and asked to me to go out with her."

"So what did you say?" he said with a questioning look.

"What do you think I said! I told her no and to leave me alone!" Ulrich exclaimed now getting frustrated.

"Okay okay." Odd said waving his arms. "I get it, just tell me what happened without blowing up!"

"Okay Okay, so then I said to Yumi that Sissy can never take a hint and leave, and then she'll come back the next day to ask me the same question." Ulrich said unhappily. "And when Sissy was asking me out, was doing what, I guess what she calls her cute face. And to tell you the truth, that was NOT fuckingcute, and I don't even think that was even a fucking face!" "To me IT looked like a donkey, mixed with something scary, mixed with something PLAIN UGLY! And the ugly stood out a LOT!"

"Hey maybe we can make a horror movie that's only like a minute long, and all that would be is just Sissy walking around saying 'hey!' with her 'cute face'." Odd replied using quotes.

With that said Odd and Ulrich started to laugh hysterically. "Odd that would be the worst movie ever!"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Cause, by the time people sees her in like 2 seconds after the movie starts, people would be running away."

"Why would the people be running away?"

"People would be running away cause they need to barf!"

"You've got a point there, sometimes, like right now, just talking about her makes me want to barf." "Be right back." And in that instant, Odd runs out of the door to the bathroom.

With Odd

He runs down the hall to the nearest boys bathroom, which isn't really actually very near. He runs in the bathroom and merely misses the toilet. He starts to throw up, and as he thought he was finished, he had to do it again.

"Aw man! There goes my lunch."

With Ulrich

"Be right back." And in that instant, Odd runs out the room to the bathroom.

"Okay…" Ulrich said confused. "I guess while he's gone, I'll just go and take a shower."

* * *

While Ulrich was in the shower room taking a shower **_(obviously), _**Odd came back from the bathroom. "Hmmm, where's Ulrich?" Odd said looking around. Just then Ulrich walks through the door. **_(You knew that was coming)_**

"Ugh! What's that smell?" Ulrich asked. He smelled around the room, then looked at Odd. "Man Odd, you stink!" He said gagging.

"Okay, I get the point…Shesh, where's the respect around here"

"Odd!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going I'm going." So then he walked out the door to the showers. Luckily for him, no one else was in the hallway….cause he was stinking up the place! **_(LOL)

* * *

_**

When Odd came back from the showers, Ulrich was already asleep. So he went to bed too.

Ulrich POV

Odd was gone, so I just went to sleep…

* * *

**_What happens whileUlrich sleeps...you will never know...until i put the next chapter will u?_**

**_anyways it took forever to type all of this...i just didn't have the time to do until now._**

_**well pls REVIEW! **_


	5. Authors Note, VERY IMPORTANT

**This is VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

i am changing my PenName...its,

**DisCrazyPnai**

also, the next chapter for secrets would come late, im not working on it at the moment because of school work. so the next chapter will comeing very late...sorry for the inconvenience.

and if u have nething to say pls review or send me a message...or instant message me on aim, mine is  
**flipmymood1259**  
or  
email me, just add at(sign)aim dot com to my s/n and thats my email address.

thank you!


	6. Ch6 which should really be Ch5

Sorry for the delay, had a lot of school work.

" " -->them talking.

_**(asdfjkl;)**_--> me saying what I think…LOL

**Line here**

Ulrich POV

We were all at the bench talking and waiting for Yumi. We were talking about random subjects either about school, Lyoko, or humiliation for Sissy **_(LOL)_**. Odd's main subject was about the cafeteria. **_(A/N: You would've never guessed that wouldn't you?)_**. Obviously. We were all just talking, when out of nowhere I asked, "Where's Yumi?" I suddenly caught myself and feeling my cheeks get a little warm.

"Aw, Romeo is worried about Juliet." Odd chortled. **_(A/N: Is that the right word?)_**

"Shut up Odd!" I snapped back at him. I was blushing furiously but vanished instantly when I heard the worst, the annoyingest, (**_A/n: is that even a word? ); _**voice in the world. **_(Well that's wat I think...XD)._**

"Hello Ulrich Dear. So where's your precious Yumi?" Sissy exclaimed from behind me. She was laughing evilly, but in a way it sounded more donkey. **_(LOL)_**

"Shut the fuck up Sissy, and stop trying to push your way into my life!" I shouted to her. "It's already bad enough that I have to see the shit you call a face, so leave me Alone!" And with that she scurried away.**_ (hehe…scurries…XD)_**  
"Man, she gets on my nerves!" I sighed, and sat down on the bench with my head in my hands.

"Just calm down Ulrich, you'll be okay, things will be alright." Jeremy said.

"I hope your right." I exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that Yumi?" Aelita then said. All of looked up, and see Yumi walking through the gate. I lighten up a little knowing that I would be able to talk to her again. I smiled and stood up. I was about to call her name, when suddenly everything went away when someone else called her.

"Yumi!" William called. **_(Ugh! He gets on my nerves! But I still have to keep him in here…T-T tears…XD) _**Oh no, not him. My smile went away, and my heart fell. **_(Plunk!) _**William goes to Yumi; she turns her head and walks over to William. They went to a wall and started to talk to each other. I sat back down on the bench feeling worse than before.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked touching my shoulder.

"No." I said dully with a slight of anger and hurt.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rings and I run to class. They yell after me but I can't make out what they were saying. I keep running, but then I slowed down as soon as I reached the classroom. I walk in and sit at my seat with my head down. Later after I came, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita came. Odd sits next to me but doesn't say anything, **_(For once ). _**I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and I see a concerned Aelita looking at me. "Ulrich are you okay?" **_(I just noticed…she asked that like twice now…XD)_**

"Yah, I guess I am." I say sadly. Then I put my head in my hands. Aelita goes to her seat and sits down. Then Yumi walks into the class and sties down at her seat next to Aelita. **_(They are all in the same grade.) _**I didn't even look up but I knew it was her. I mesmerized **_(My word…no takey)_**how she walked, her voice, how she talks, everything about her! **_(And you people, don't think wrong…u pervs :P >. like my symbol, it looks likea face...uh..._****_ok bak to the story). _**

**

* * *

**

Soon class ended, it seemed that the time flew by like nothing. Yumi's been trying to talk to me, but I've been ignoring her. She seemed sad but, pfft, whatever. Whatever she's going to talk about with me is probably about that loser William.

I went to lunch, when I walked in there I saw Odd already eating the pile of food on his tray. I saw someone walked past him. I couldn't see who the person was cause all of a sudden it got blurry. They muttered something as they saw Odd's tray, **_(I wonder wat they said…LOL XD) _**kept walking on by. I shook my head, same old same old. I went to the line to get something to eat. **_(Obviously)_**

After two minutes he sat down, Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy also sat down. He played with his food and ignored pretty much all the conversations. After a while, I could barely hear what everybody was saying. Then I heard someone calling me.

"Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich?" I turn to see who it was, and see Yumi looking at me.

"What," I said rather annoyed.

"Ulrich, can we talk?" Yumi asked me.

"No" I said flatly.

"Ulrich please, can we talk?" Yumi said looking desperate.

"Why should I, just go to William."

"Ulrich plea-"she started to say, but got interrupted **_(by a loser…u know who it is)_**

"Hey Yumi, can we talk?" William said looking at her. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran out of the cafeteria to the forest. **_(Woods same difference…XD)_**

**

* * *

**

I ran hard into the forest **_(woods…)_** until I got to me favorite tree. **_(A/N: what's his favorite tree?). _**I sat down breathing hard, but somehow, not tired. **_(hint)_**

My thoughts seemed muffled, and then I heard voices. They seem familiar. I follow the voices. I hid behind a bush, and say Yumi and William…together.

They were just a few feet away from the bush I was hiding behind of. They were talking, yet can't hear what they were saying. Then I saw William starting to lean over to Yumi. She turns away, and then I heard her say "stop". William starts to yell at her. **_(That bastard, he wants to get sum but being an ass, he can't. XD) _**They start to argue, William then corner her into a tree. **_(How? Idono either) _**Then everything became a blur. All I remember was seeing something going towards Yumi, that's when William and I started fighting. **_(Woohoo! Go Ulrich…hehe)_**.

Then a sound is heard, I'm not sure what it was, but William and I sprang apart. **_(Boing! nvm...hehe)_** He says something to me. Somehow I nod my head agreeing. Yumi and I start to talk, and she looked worried. But what concerns me is that, I don't remember our conversation, it was all just a blur.

Then all of a sudden my surrounding change. It was dark and from what I can see, I'm in the park…at night. **_(Just had to put that…LOL XD) _**I see Yumi next to me, looking scared. Then suddenly someone punches me on the back. I start to fight with them, and even though everything was blurry and hard to see, I can tell it was William because of his gayass hair. **_(haha……for sum reason I keep saying ass a lot…hmmm) _**So we start to fight, then he pulls out a knife, then I dodge and kick it away. We start to fist fight again. **_(Go Ulrich! Ok…uh…nvm, just continue with the story) _**I kick him, and he **_(almost put she, but he is a girl if u think about it…XD) _**falls down, his backs toward me. He stands up and I can see a gun in his hand. **_(Oh no!) _**He looks evilly to me; he then cocks the gun and aims it at me. I start to back away, he says something to me. Then, he pulled the trigger.

BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Normal POV 

Ulrich wakes up suddenly sitting up in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "It was just a dream… (breathes)…just was dream." He looks to Odd, and was sound asleep…typical odd. Ulrich shakes his dead and lays back down hoping that dream won't come back again, and falls to sleep.

**

* * *

**

DUN Dun dun! A Cliffie! ooooOoooo...nvm...reviews pls and if you better review or else >. dun dun dun! uh...nvm...just review. I said review dammit! XD lol, no pressure...hehe

also when u try to search my penname --> DisCrazyPnai nothing shows up...so put FlipMyMood instead coz then DisCrazyPnai comes up...so yeah...weird


	7. JUST READ!

**For all u ppl who read this story**

this is just a sorry note, i know u guys are disappointed that this is not a chapter. i havent finished the chapter yet, cuz of a huge writers block and because i dont have enough time to write much. i hope u guys arent mad. well, actually i know u guys are mad, i just hope not that mad.

IM SORRY U GUYS!!!

i hope u guys would still support me.

also i have changed my penname:  
DizCraziiPnaii


	8. IM SOOOO SORRYYY!

**im sorry for all u ppl who have been reading my story!!!**

**i've been a bad author slap slap slap**

**i have a sever writer's block and have been busy with school. and every friday my english teacher assigns us writing assignment. There's a picture on the paper and we have to write a story based on the picture, somehow the picture has to fit in the story, it may be in the beginning, middle or end.  
And only one person in the class can get a 100, if its the best story in the class, plus we get to have 1 free assignment. so far from the 4 that we got not including today, friday, i have already gotten 2 100. which i think is really awesome!  
****here's my grades for the stories:  
1st pic- 95  
2nd pic- 100  
3rd pic- 100  
4th- didnt turn in cuz that one was hard**

**so anyways thats wats happening so far. and sorry for my spelling and maybe grammar, just got off my aim.**

**i'll try to finish as soon as i can!**

**also i'll post up my o-so-very-good (maybe) short stories. just so u know what i mean.**

**Peace&LUV**

**DizCraziiPnaii**


End file.
